Recuerda cerrar la puerta
by KochuKochu
Summary: Todo el mundo sabe que el punto débil de Crocodile es el agua. Y una información como esa no va a pasar desapercibida a las orejas de DoFlamingo. ¡Lucha amorosa entre dos shichibukai! DoFlamingo x Crocodile; Lemon; Violación ¿semi-permitida? xD


¡Hola a todos! =D

¡Mes nuevo, fic nuevo! (¿No hay un refrán que dice algo parecido? xD) Bien, bien. En este fic, os presento otra de las parejas que adoro – ¡el DoFlaCroc! Ya veréis que no es precisamente una pareja romántica…  
El fic toma lugar antes del incidente en Alabasta. Es decir, que Croco-boy aún es shichibukai. Además, el fic está escrito en un semi-punto de vista un poco cambiante, así que las palabras que usan para describirse el uno al otro no son muy halagadoras… ¡Lo siento! ¡Es lo que piensan ellos! Y un par de apuntes más, sólo para hacerlo más entendedor… Me he tomado la libertad de interpretar que DoFlamingo no usa Akuma no Mi, y que es menor que Crocodile. Ahora sí, eso es todo.  
¡Espero que os guste! =D

* * *

La dulce, fresca agua caía sobre su cuerpo lentamente. Dejándose acariciar como un amante, Crocodile se entregaba al placer casi mortífero de una buena ducha. Algo tan cotidiano en las otras personas, para el chico de arena representaba toda una odisea – se debía asegurar de cerrar bien todas las puertas y ventanas para que ningún enemigo acertara a entrar, pues el agua era el único elemento que le despojaba de sus poderes.  
Pero aunque fuera físicamente imposible colarse en la mansión, si "él" quería, lo lograba. Como demostraban las manos que ahora recorrían la cintura de Crocodile en una sutil caricia de múltiples significados – "te tengo", "no vas a huir de mi", "sé que lo deseas tanto como yo",…

"DoFlamingo era así. En su mente sólo había espacio para la jodida Nueva Era que tanto proclamaba y el bienestar de su maldita polla. Era lo que, comúnmente se llama, un "culo veo, culo quiero". Y nunca mejor dicho" terminó pensando Crocodile sonriendo con sarcasmo.

El rubio tomó el gesto como una bienvenida.  
- Ya sé que me extrañabas… Pero tranquilo, estoy aquí.  
A su turno, el otro hombre se apartó del flamenco. Una simple orden salió de sus labios.  
- Vete de aquí. Ya.  
- ¿Prefieres en la cama? Pero hoy me apetecía probar algo nuevo…

Por supuesto, esa no era la primera vez que DoFlamingo se colaba en casa del shichibukai. Eran incontables las veces que lo había intentado, y aún más imposibles de contar las que lo había conseguido.

Todo empezó en una reunión rutinaria de los 7 piratas. Hasta el momento no se podía decir que los dos hombres hubiesen interactuado mucho. Pero ese día DoFlamingo estaba aburrido, y todo el mundo sabe que, si el señor Donquixote DoFlamingo está aburrido, alguien va a sufrir. En esa ocasión le tocó a Crocodile, y hasta la fecha. El rubio se fijó en el hombre con la cicatriz y no dejó de acosarle en toda la reunión, para después seguirle a su casa con la promesa de "una noche inolvidable". No es necesario decir que se llevó un portazo en toda la cara. Pero si algo tiene DoFlamingo es la perseverancia – esto, hasta Crocodile lo tiene que admitir- y el emplumado no paró hasta que consiguió su propósito, que no era otro más que tener al moreno entre sus piernas. Como si de una droga adictiva se tratara, se enganchó a ella, y Crocodile tuvo que convivir con la amenaza siempre presente del acosador.

De eso hacía ya cerca 4 meses, y no parecía que DoFlamingo se fuera a cansar pronto. O, por lo menos, no era la sensación que daba cuando se relamía los labios con su obscena lengua observando el cuerpo desnudo de piel pálida.  
Ya hacía rato que le tenía apresado contra la pared, totalmente inmovilizado, sin posibilidad de réplica. Con sus largos y finos dedos de color cobre recorría cada centímetro del otro hombre, ambos cubiertos por un sinfín de gotitas perladas del agua de la ducha. Le gustaba detenerse especialmente en su robusto cuello, en sus fuertes hombros, en su bien delineado pecho… Toda su piel estaba curtida por cicatrices de distintos tamaños, siendo la más característica la que atravesaba su cara de oeste a este. Ésta, principalmente, era su favorita. Para ella guardaba un trato preferencial – no la tocaba con los dedos, mas la reseguía una y otra vez con sus labios, como si de caramelo se tratara.  
Luego, el viaje de los dedos seguía hacia abajo, siempre hacia abajo. Rara vez se equivocaban de camino – siempre seguían aquél que los llevaba por los rincones más secretos e inexplorados (pero terriblemente explosivos) del cuerpo de su amante. Como si el torso del chico de arena fuera un trozo de papel en blanco y los dedos del flamenco fueran las más delicadas plumas, dibujaban juntos paisajes nunca vistos, aventuras aún por vivir, emociones aún por sentir…  
Disfrutaban juntos de un mundo propio, sólo quebrado por los insultos y gemidos del moreno.

No es que no le complaciese, no… Pero tenia que quejarse, debía despreciar a DoFlamingo como si del Demonio se tratara, pues no podía permitir que el flamenco se acostumbrara o, peor aún, pensara que realmente le gustaban sus caricias.

Retahílas inacabables de agravios florecieron de entre sus labios cuando el otro tomó su miembro viril. Lo atrapó entre sus dedos de ébano con rápidos, fuertes movimientos que sólo sirvieron para aumentar la excitación del hombre de la cicatriz.

El rubio no tenía por costumbre a ir poco a poco, o con cuidado. Él no buscaba amor o cariño. Buscaba puro sexo animal para satisfacer sus deseos carnales, o un poco de diversión para solventar un día aburrido. En ocasiones, ambas cosas. Y poco le importaba qué pensaba Crocodile de sus encuentros, o si la mañana siguiente no se podía levantar de la cama. Pensándolo bien, mejor si ocurría eso en un día de reunión – así podía reírse de él y procurarse un recreo.  
No es que le gustara humillarle, que no era la palabra en absoluto – El Sr. Arena no se dejaba humillar ni que le mataran, y en eso DoFlamingo debía quitarse el sombrero, pues era una cualidad que merecía respeto. Pero eso no le iba a privar nunca de sus pasatiempos más bizarros, no había ningún ápice de duda.

Así pues, sin apenas preparación, el acosador se sacó su particular abrigo de plumas, ya totalmente mojadas por el agua de la ducha, y sonrió a Crocodile con su archiconocida risa socarrona:  
- Prepárate, que esto va a estar bueno.  
- Apártate de aquí, maldito pajarraco. – La mirada de Crocodile, antes lujuriosamente inundada por el placer, se tornó otra vez en un tornado de furia incontenida.  
- Ah, qué divertido eres… - Un dedo, largo, fino y moreno, delineó con pasión la mandíbula del moreno. – Me encanta tu falsa rebeldía.  
- Vete de aquí ahora mismo, però aún así voy a arrancarte una a una todas esas plumas que tienes por cerebro.  
- ¿Por qué no pides por esa boquita y… - El rubio consiguió finalmente vencer la hebilla de sus pantalones y sacar su portentoso miembro. – te enfrentas primero al plumón mayor?

El mayor miró con desprecio al otro, y observó como su miembro penetraba lenta y dolorosamente en él. No se sentía bien, al contrario. La intrusión lastimaba en lo más hondo de su alma, rajando algo en su interior, provocándole un dolor punzante en lo más íntimo de su ser. DoFlamingo se relamía los labios al notar el sufrimiento en el cuerpo vejado. De vez en cuando, acompañando las profundas y rudas estocadas, depositaba salvajes besos en todo el cuerpo de su amante. Él, a su turno, aumentaba sonoramente los gemidos y las injurias hacía el flamenco, y eso acrecentaba aún más la felicidad –y, en consecuencia, la velocidad- del rubio, perdiéndose ambos en un círculo vicioso de difícil final.

Crocodile se levantó de golpe, sudoroso. Había sido todo un sueño… O no.  
Unos leves ronquidos acudieron a sus oídos y, al voltear la cabeza, encontró a DoFlamingo durmiendo tranquilamente a su lado, en su propia cama.  
La leve sospecha de que, pronto, los shichibukais pasarían a ser sólo seis, inundó secretamente su mente…

* * *

Y… ¡Corten!  
¿Os ha gustado? ¿Si? ¿No? ¡Deseo que sí! Ya habéis visto que el estilo de lemon no ha sido muy explícito, pero no creo que la historia pidiera algo "con todo lujo de detalles"… Aún así, tengo dudas de si ha quedado lo suficiente claro… ¿Qué opináis?  
Y, respecto el final… ¿Estáis de acuerdo con Crocodile, y ahora los shichibukais serán sólo seis? ¿O DoFlamingo conseguirá salvar el pellejo? Que sea un secreto entre nosotros, pero Arenitas me confesó que, realmente, no pensaba en matarle, que sólo fue para salvar las apariencias… xDDD  
Venga, ¡cuidaos! =D ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
